


It's Too Late To Apologize

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mad Reader, Protective Dean Winchester, Relief, Sad Reader, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you too." Your eyes saddened when you remembered the last words that came out of your mouth. "If you walk out that door don't think about coming back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Late To Apologize

_I'm holdin' on your rope got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound_

 

You pushed Dean up against the wall. "I trusted you and you go and have a one night stand with a random girl in the back of your car!" You had tears rolling down your cheeks and your hair was a mess.

"(Y/N), I'm sor-" You cut him off pushing him again.

"I don't care! I gave my virginity to you, I gave all my trust to you! I loved you! Does that mean anything to you?" He just stared down at you with hurt in his eyes.

"Yes it does and I'm sorry I love you (Y/N)!"

 

_You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around and say_

 

You had tear after tear running down your face and you looked down at the floor and back up at him. You seen a tear run down his cheek.

"Why are you crying? I thought right about now you'd be cheering yourself on for getting another girl in your car." Dean tried grabbing your hand to hold it but you threw his hand down. "If you wanted to have sex all you had to do was tell me, not go sleep with a trashy whore who you don't even love." Dean felt another tear run down his cheek.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I'm telling the truth, you're the only one I love." You walked away and went to the door opening it.

"You should leave." He ran up to you holding your arms.

"Please, (Y/N), don't do this." His voice cracked at the end barely being able to finish the sentence.

"Just go, don't make this harder than it has to be, please." He was about to walk out the door and he turned to look at you, you looked up at him, his nose was flaring, his face was red, his eyes were watery and sad, and his cheeks were soaked with tears he shed and is still shedding.

"Before I go I just want you to know, I hope you live to forgive me because I won't be able to live or sleep at night knowing that you're mad at me and knowing what I did was wrong....... and I don't deserve you I really don't you should move on, get out of this crappy hunting lifestyle while you can, find a man who you deserve. Because I know I am ninety percent crap." He was walking out the door when you grabbed his arm.

"I will always love you Dean Winchester but I can't, I- I- just can't." He put his hand on your cheek brushing away your tears.

"And I will always love you (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). I don't blame you if you don't forgive me but I'm sorry." You took his hand off your cheek gently.

"You need to go." He walked away in the rain and you watch him as he looked back at you with his hair and everything else getting soaked and you still couldn't help but cry.

 

_That it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late, too late, oh, oh_

 

 

 He turned back to look at you and went up and grabbed you in for a hug wrapping his hands around your neck and you wrapped your around his waist.

 

 

_I'd take another chance_

_Take a fall, take a shot for you oh, oh_

 

"Dean please stay with me, part of me feels empty when your here. Even though you made a stupid mistake, I'll always take you back, I don't know why."

"(Y/N), I'm here whenever you need me, I'm sorry I've been being a douche too you lately you didn't deserve it and I'm gonna make it up too you."  

You gave into him so easily, you started taking off his jacket and lifted his shirt up over his head, he took of your shirt and undid you bra letting them fall to the floor. You fell onto the bed with him on top of you. He started undoing his pants as he led soft wet kissing down your neck and between your breasts. He un buttoned his pants and took off his boxers with them. He stopped kissing you when he got to your pants he undid them and slipped down your pink panties. His green eyes glimmered into your (E/C).

"Are you ready?" You gently smiled and then put on a serious face.

"Only if you promise not to sleep with another woman again." Dean nodded.

"I promise."

 

_I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But It's nothing new, yeah_

 

 

He entered you and waited for you to get used to his size he thrusted into you two or three times until his phone wrang. He stopped and picked it up.

"Are you seriously answering that now." He stayed on you.

"Who is this...... what do you want....... I'm in the middle of...... yeah......I'm on my way." He got off of you and picked up his clothes and got dressed.

"Wow just when I was going to forgive you and I said I needed you, you leave, what a surprise." He went over to you and kissed you softly.

"I promise it's important. I wouldn't be leaving right now if it wasn't, I'm sorry I have to go."

"It always is important." He froze in place and then was about to walk out the door.

 

_I loved you with a fire red_

_Now it's turnin' blue_

_And you say..._

 

"I truly do mean it when I say I love you,  the only reason why I am doing this is to protect you. I'm sorry."

 

_Sorry, like an angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

 

You got up still naked and tugged his arm. "If you walk out that door don't think about coming back." He gave you one more kiss and left.

 

_It's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late, whoah_

 

You shut the door and slid down it crying into your hands.

Days later you found a paper Dean must have dropped out of his bag and never showed you.

 

_Dear (Y/N),_

_I wasn't cheating on you, there was a demon out to get you and I made a deal with it. The demon was a kinky whore and wanted sex to seal it. The deal was she'll stop the demon from coming after you if I sold my soul. I did and I now have one month to live. I'm so sorry I hurt you but it wasn't out of hate, it was out of love._

_Love Dean_

 

You dropped the note when you finished reading it and felt tears dropping on your feet. You realized he wasn't lying, why would he lie to you, he loves you. You looked down at the note and seen the date and it was exactly one month ago he wrote it.

"I love you too." Your eyes saddened when you remembered the last words that came out of your mouth. _"If you walk out that door don't think about coming back."_

You went to your dresser, still crying, remembering Dean left his tight black shirt there sense it was your favorite and wanted you to have something to remember him by. You took of your shirt and put his on.

 

_It's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

 

You jumped in your bed that you shared with Dean. The bed that you confessed your feelings for each other in, the bed that you made love to each other in.

You grabbed the pillow he slept on and stuffed your face into it, letting tears drip down onto the pillow one after another.

 

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

 

You heard a car park in the drive way but you didn't care you kept on sobbing into the pillow wrapped up in his shirt.

 

 

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)_

 

You heard the door open and it was Dean. You immediately jumped out of your bed, wiping away the tears. "Dean?"

He shook his head smiling at you. "It's me, it's really me." You stood there in shock. "How?"

An angel came up behind Dean. "This is Castiel. He's an angel of the lord, he brought me back (Y/N), to see you." You ran and jumped onto him wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. "I'm so sor-" He rubbed your back and interrupted you.

"Shhhh, it's ok, I'm here now, to stay."

 

_I'm holdin' on your rope got me ten feet off the ground._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
